pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ice Age Bird King
Movie Spoof of "The Lion King (1994)". It appeared on Youtube on October 27, 2023. Cast: * Young Simba - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) * Adult Simba - Blu (Rio) * Young Nala - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) * Adult Nala - Jewel (Rio) * Timon - Koda (Brother Bear) * Pumbaa - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) * Mufasa - Iago (Aladdin) * Sarabi - Kevin (Up) * Scar - Ronno (Bambi 2) * Shenzi, Banzai and Ed - Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove), Lil Lightning (101 Dalmatians 2) and Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) * Rafiki - David Q. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) * Zazu - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) * Sarafina - Big Mama (The Fox and the Hound) * Hyenas - Man's Dogs (Bambi 2), Dogs (Up), Chief (The Fox and the Hound), Steele (Balto), Wolves (Beauty and the Beast), Dogs (Banjo the Woodpile Cat), Brer Fox (Song of the South) * Wildebeests - Deers (Bambi) * Elephants - Elephants (Dumbo), Abu Elephant (Aladdin) * Monkeys - Puppies Dalmatians (101 Dalmatians) * Lizard - Mushu (Mulan) * Gopher - Bernard (The Rescuers) Scenes: * The Ice Age Bird King part 1 - "The Circle of Life" * The Ice Age Bird King part 2 - Ronno and Iago's Conversation * The Ice Age Bird King part 3 - Roo's First Day * The Ice Age Bird King part 4 - "The Morning Report" * The Ice Age Bird King part 5 - Ronno and Roo's Conversation * The Ice Age Bird King part 6 - "I Just Can't Wait to be King" * The Ice Age Bird King part 7 - The Elephant Graveyard * The Ice Age Bird King part 8 - Kings of the Past/"Be Prepared" * The Ice Age Bird King part 9 - The Stampede/Iago's Death/Roo Runs Away * The Ice Age Bird King part 10 - Ronno Takes Over Pride Rock * The Ice Age Bird King part 11 - Meet Koda and Louis * The Ice Age Bird King part 12 - Put Your Past Behind You/"Hakuna Matata" * The Ice Age Bird King part 13 - Ronno and Piglet's Conversation * The Ice Age Bird King part 14 - Relax in the Stars/He's Alive? * The Ice Age Bird King part 15 - Jewel Chases Louis/The Reunion * The Ice Age Bird King part 16 - "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" * The Ice Age Bird King part 17 - Blu and Jewel's Argument/David Q. Dawson's Wisdom/Blu's Destiny * The Ice Age Bird King part 18 - 'The King Has Returned'/Koda and Louis's Distraction * The Ice Age Bird King part 19 - Blu Confronts Ronno/Blu Finds The Truth/The Big Battle * The Ice Age Bird King part 20 - Blu vs. Ronno/Ronno's Death/A Happy Ending in the Pride Lands * The Ice Age Bird King part 21 - End Credits Category:The Lion King Movies Category:The Lion King Movie-Spoof Category:DalMatian Tunes